Never Say Goodbye
by ironwoman6234
Summary: The one thing that could tear them apart was about to happen.


**YESS I AM STILL HERE! living and breathing i just had a short break from typing but now i'm back with a story i'm sure will please you bookworm and knd cravings...**

**This is a story about Wally's decommissioning and how Kuki takes it.**

**Hope you all Enjoy!  
**

_

* * *

_

_**Take me back to the house**_

_**In the backyard trees**_

_**Said you'd beat me up you were bigger then me**_

_**You never did, you never did**_

_**Take me back to when our world was one block wide**_

_**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried **_

_**Just two kids, you and I **_

_**Oh my my my**_

_

* * *

_

_**NEVER SAY GOODBYE!**_

Silence...Complete utter mouse scampering, door squeaking pit of silence filled the usually chaotic tree house,but today was different. It was today that every single operative in the world gathered for one memorable event...

"So this is it," she turned her head to the side she wouldn't let him see the tears stain her angelic face. "This is goodbye isn't it."

"Kooks don't think loike that goodbye is like we're neva gunna see each otha again, this is just, well this is just see ya later," he grabbed her by the chin and turned her face to look straight up into his beautiful pools of emerald. He had gotten much taller since he was 10. Before Abby's decommissioning 4 months ago and Hoagie's 2 months afterward he stood the tallest in they're sector.

It was a sad day in the Kids Next Door and one of the hardest days in Kuki Saban's life. The organization would be losing their best hand to hand combat specialist to ever walk threw the arctic training base's secret ice capsule headquarters and Kuki would lose her first and possibly only true love.

Every KND operative was gathered in the moon base to watch his decommissioning like they had for Abby and Hoagie.

"Your going to leave me all alone to lead a completely new team for 2 months", she frowned since Abby's decommissioning she was Sector V's leader and a good one even thought she was still a little dense at times and had a love for those colorful stuffed monkeys that Wally will forever hate with a passion, yet she had learned to get a little serious when she was promoted.

"Ya know Oi don't have a choice if Oi could Oi would stay wit ya as your second in command forevea", he smiled down at her. "Oi'm not leaving ya entirely alone Nigel's coming back member".

"Yeah for his decommissioning", she argued crossing her hands over her chest.

"You nevea know whot if they ya know decide not ta", the team had learned not to long before Nigel left that several operatives were chosen to keep on being KND operatives even during their teenage years as spies, but the chances of being a KND opreative after your 13th birthday were mighty slim.

"But then I still won't be able to talk to him if he is teen operative remember you can't tell anyone", she said thinking back to Chad and how well he had keep his secret and how well he played the role of a KND traitor. She hated being negative she knew he was trying to help, but nothing could possibly make her feel better about this day.

"Well Kooks Oi don't know whot ta tell ya", he dropped his head feeling as if he had failed her.

"Then don't", she walked closer to him.

His heart started pounding violently against his strongly built chest and he blushed a slight shade of pink, but he wrapped both arms around her tiny waist and brought her closer to his face as she wrapped both of her arms around his neck. They pulled closer to each other until their lips finally met in a sweet meaningful kiss that grew deeper and more passionate with every second it lasted.

A few seconds went by before they both pulled away for air both heaving deeply but they didn't let go of each other.

"Promise you won't forget me", she said while he rested his forehead on hers looking straight into his beautiful orbs for what could be the last time they ever meet eye to eye.

"Nothing eva could Kooks", he smiled at her and planted one last peck on her soft lips. Then grabbed her hand and lead her to the stage where the machine was waiting for him and before he turned around she could of sworn she saw a small tear run down the side of his cheek.

Their fingers were tangled in each others hands unwilling to let go and as they walked in the room fell silent and then numbuh 362 began to speak.

"My fellow Kids Next Door, it is without a doubt that Wallabee Beatles aka numbuh 4 was the greatest hand to hand combat specialist we ever had fight in one of the greatest teams we've ever had that will forever remain in KND history", she took a moment to pause as everyone cheered and clapped loudly practically causing the base to shake. "But I am sad to say that his years as a KND operative have come to an end just as his other teammates did", she paused and starred at the couple beside her then went on with her speech. "But the respected, admired. loved sector V will never be forgotten and as each member passes out those doors forgetting and recognizing the things and people of their pasts it is WE who will never forget the great deeds and many victorious missions they accomplished because of their love of fighting for our rights as kids. And well Kids Next Door I am sad to say we will be losing another great comrade to the cycle of agafication. So it is with great sorrow that I say Happy Birthday Wallabee Beatles or Numbuh 4 you will never be forgotten and you may blow out you candles", she looked at him with signs of grief on her face. To blow out your candles means you must now step into the machine. He was always a good friend of Rachelle's and it hurt her to say goodbye.

"That was an amazing speech Rach", he smiled at her and said his last words to the Kids Next Door. "I may look older, sound older, heck even smell older, but I know that the mind of a kid will forever remain inside of me and that is something no machine could ever take away and I probably won't be playing on my favorite side any more with the people I have grown close to, but I hope you all know that the Kids Next Door is the only side Wallabee Beatles fights for Kids Next Door RULE!," the huge room suddenly erupted with loud cheers and whistling at the greatest speech Wally could ever possibly give then he turned to Kuki. "And no i did not have help writtin this speech I acctually jus came up wit it, but i meant every single word," he paused as operatives let out a few laughs and tears for the beloved comrade, then he turned to Kuki. "Oi love ya Kuki Sanban always have and always will", he looked into her eyes tears forming in the corners. "Don't ya eva forget that".

"I never could", she smiled back as they embraced in one final hug that made them feel as if the world had stopped spinning. All the operatives looked at the scene that just broke their hearts, the cutest couple in KND history was about to lose each other forever.

They pulled away from each other and Wally gave Kuki one last kiss goodbye on the cheek .

"See ya lata Kooks", he smiled shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets and began to slowly walk away into the chamber with his head held high. All the operatives took off their helmets and bowed there heads as the machine started.

Kuki did not take her eyes off the door her boyfriend of one year had just walked through she began to think back to when he finally realized their time together was coming to an end and he found the guts to ask her out. They had the best times together going to the fair, picnics in the park, eating pizza every Friday night and now all that started to fade away as bright red flashing lights filled the silent room. Wallabee Beatles had been not only Kuki's lover, but also her best friend. As all this was going through her head, the one tear she was holding back escaped from her eyelids and the machine started shutting down. The process was now complete and the Wally she knew and loved was gone..._forever_

_1 week later….._

**Ringggg…**the bell for the last day of school rang and all the pre-teens and teenagers started filing out of the school throwing papers in the hall and saying their goodbyes for the summer. Everyone was happy for the beginning of summer at least everyone, but Kuki Sanban.

Kuki walked down the almost empty hall to her locker to gather the last of her things. Everything was so different she didn't have anyone to talk to at school and she hadn't seen Wally since his decommissioning. She didn't even stay long enough to see him walk out unaware of what was going on and be quickly escorted back to the safety of his house.

She sighed as she dialed the combination of her locker and opened the door to have her notebook and favorite love novel come tumbling down and hitting the hall floor with loud _thud_.

_Ugh…_she though as she bent down to retrieve her things_….why did things have to change._

As she reached down to get them she heard an all to familiar voice.

"Oh Oi got it", she looked up to see a handsome heartthrob Aussie picking up and handing her back her books. She could not believe her eyes it was him her favorite face in the world, the one she felt had been hiding from her was now here out in the open. When he started waving his hand across her face is when she finally realized she was staring.

"Thanks",she smiled taking her belongings from his muscular hands.

"No prob err Kuki roight", he stood up straight and smiled his breathtaking smile that all the girls fell head over heals for.

"Yes",she gave a friendly smile.

"Well Oi'll see ya around sheila", he shook his head at her as she caught one last glimpse at his beautiful green orbs she had missed so dearly, shoved his hands into his pockets and turned around on the heel of his foot.

She thought to herself, _maybe things don't have to be so different after all, _closed her locker and stared making her way home._  
_

…

As he was walking through the hall of his middle school for the last time for the summer a ringing started going off and he pulled out a small communicator from his pant pocket to find the face of a very good friend greeting him.

"Numbuh 4 you've got to stop showing any sigh that you still know who she is. 2 months Wally you can wait that much," a very displeased Nigel Uno stated.

"Numbuh 1 its just so hard Oi want her to just to talk to meh, eva since moi fake decommissioning she feels she has to stay away from meh," he explained.

"Patience my friend she will find out soon enough, but for now we let her enjoy these last months of childhood peacefully."

"Yes sir Oi'm on my way back to the base."

"Very well end transmission," with that the communicator screen went black and Wally just stared at it for a second before putting it back in his jeans and walking out the door towards the local playground.

_

* * *

_

_**So take me back to the house**_

_**In the backyard trees**_

_**Said you'd beat me up you were bigger then me**_

_**You never did, you never did**_

_**Take me back to when our world was one block wide**_

_**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried **_

_**Just two kids, you and I **_

_**Oh my my my**_

_**-Mary's song [oh my my my]**_

_**Taylor Swift  
**_

_

* * *

_

**Do you all get why I choose this song well it because they loved seriously loved each other as kids and I think this part of the song describes how Kuki was feeling as she watched Wally get decommissioned. **

**Sorry Kukarella is taking so long but it will be out soon. I promise.**

**Oh and one last thing do you all think i should continue this or end it here if i get at least 10 comments i will continue it. so tell your fanfic friends to come check it out okkayy  
**

**REVIEW. please  
**

peace and lovee

**- audrina-**


End file.
